Surhat Roac
Surhat Roac sw Caun (sw Bruc sw Almet sw Caun sw Mowr sw Surhat sw Bruc) is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Llew Llaw Gyffes. Agent Profile History Surhat was a mediocre young wizard in Tarsa, studying under the master of the University only because of family connections. His interests lay more in books than in the magic that came out of them. But, he gave the study of magic his best effort, until one day he found his master's notes on his latest project. Horrified at what was essentially a crude attempt to tear down the walls between the worlds, Surhat contacted people he knew could help. He eventually confronted his master with backup, and with a bit of divine intervention, the experiment was prevented from coming to fruition. However, Surhat was drawn out of his home continuum as a result of this final conflict and deposited in the middle of Headquarters. As a result, he has a strong dislike of those who meddle with the boundaries between worlds, whether they be Mary Sues or slash-spirits. Personality He is occasionally arrogant, as befits a young member of House Roac, and is prone to daydreaming, but he makes an effort to be personable. He is a stickler for spelling, as he believes it to be one of the things that most erodes the walls between worlds. He does not, however, have a very wide knowledge of World One canons. Appearance Surhat's home is high in the mountains of the north — he and his family are all Scandinavian in appearance, blond-haired and blue-eyed. Surhat's eyes are a particularly dark blue, and his hair has darkened somewhat since he has been spending more time inside Headquarters. Despite its apparent impracticality, he does not feel comfortable unless he is wearing a scholar's robe over his PPC uniform. He claims he can hide things in the sleeves, but he has not had the opportunity to demonstrate this as yet. His only current weapon is a House Roac knife, an old family heirloom, which he carries but rarely uses if he can avoid it, though the pressure of working with badfic is slowly changing his attitude toward violence. His other skills include minor spellcasting abilities, befitting a Wizard of the Third Degree. He was also taught to fire a bow when he was younger, but his archery skills, like his knife-fighting, had rather atrophied prior to his recruitment. Other Details Bizarrely, given its location in the far north, House Roac is noted for its chocolate, which it grows in expansive greenhouses, and though the facts of his continuum prevent him from returning there, Surhat somehow manages to keep himself continuously supplied with both chocolate and hot chocolate. His family's patron deity, to whom Surhat still pays homage in exile, though he doubts he is heard, is Isat, god of writing and knowledge. Because his first language is not English, his speech occasionally bears traces of his native language, Carunai — see his use of "am Catos" ("daughter of Catos," the god of destruction) as an ad puellam-mulierem insult (the masculine equivalent being "sw Catos"). He is also known to use the Inote malediction "thrice-cursed," presumably picked up from his Inote comrade-in-arms in his home continuum. Mission Reports Home: Response Center #1023 Partnered with Roger Walters * "Surhat Roac's Rough Day" ** Introducing Surhat Roac sw Caun. * "Wild Kingdom" (The Dark Is Rising) ** In which Surhat Roac sw Caun and Roger Walters slay Cassandra Griffin, alias "Cassie," Mary Sue and Wild Magic interloper. * "Lost in Spaces" (The Dark Is Rising) ** In which Surhat Roac sw Caun and Roger Walters slay Lillian of Yorkshire, Mary Sue and ostensible granddaughter of the Lady. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters